tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joan Crawford
|fecha de defunción = 10 de mayo de 1977 ( ) |lugar de nacimiento = San Antonio, Estados Unidos |lugar de defunción = Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = Douglas Fairbanks Jr. Franchot Tone Philip Terry Alfred Nu Steele |hijos = Christina, Christopher |premios óscar = Mejor actriz 1945 Mildred Pierce |imdb = 0001076 }} Lucille Fay Le Sueur, más conocida como Joan Crawford (n. San Antonio, Texas; 23 de marzo de 1905 - f. Nueva York; 10 de mayo de 1977), fue una actriz estadounidense. Fue una de las pocas superestrellas de la época muda en adaptarse al cine sonoro en Hollywood. Es considerada la décima estrella femenina de todos los tiempos por el American Film Institute. Biografía Nacida el 23 de marzo de 1905 en San Antonio (Texas), provenía de una familia modesta. Su padre, Thomas Le Sueur, de origen francocanadiense, abandonó la familia antes del nacimiento de Crawford. Luego, su madre, Anna Bell, de origen sueco, contrajo matrimonio en segundas nupcias con Henry Cassin, empresario de teatro, lo que mejoró ostensiblemente la economía y la vida de la pequeña Lucille. En 1915 ya ejercía de camarera en un hotel de Kansas City, compaginándolo con sus estudios en St. Agnes Convent, más tarde en la Rockingham School y finalmente en el Stephen College de Columbia (Missouri) donde aprendió a bailar; el baile fue su primera vocación, pese a que sufrió un accidente que le afectó las piernas. En 1921 debutó en el coro de la revista de Katherine Emerine, también en Kansas City. En 1925 ganó un concurso de danza que facilitó su lanzamiento como actriz por la Metro Goldwyn Mayer, en un principio únicamente como doble de Norma Shearer. Su primera película de éxito fue Como las mariposas. Su matrimonio con Douglas Fairbanks Jr. impulsó además su carrera. Llevó una de las vidas sexuales más promiscuas de Hollywood, no sólo con hombres sino también con mujeres. En su lista de conquistas se incluyó a Marilyn Monroe, si bien se dice que ésta la rechazó. Ganó tal fama de devoradora de hombres y mujeres que Bette Davis llegó a afirmar de ella que se había acostado «''con todas las estrellas de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer, salvo la perra Lassie». Tras cuatro filmes cambió de nombre a ''Joan Crawford. A partir de 1944, abandona la Metro y trabaja alternativamente en varias productoras sin llegar a atarse a ninguna: la Warner Brothers, la Columbia y, al final de su carrera, la RKO. Se casó en tres ocasiones más, con Franchot Tone, Philip Terry y Alfred Nu Steele, este último presidente de Pepsi-Cola, quien, al morir, dejó a Joan como miembro de la mesa directiva de dicha empresa. Adoptó a cuatro niños. Su declive comenzó a hacerse más notorio en el cine y se fue dedicando cada vez más a los negocios. Como mujer madura regresó a las pantallas para encarnar a mujeres perversas, papeles en los que siempre estuvo muy a gusto. Interesantemente, en 1968, suplantó por unos capítulos a su propia hija adoptiva, Christina Crawford en un papel del culebrón The Secret Storm (La Tormenta Secreta). Obtuvo el destacado premio Óscar a la mejor actriz en 1945 por Alma en suplicio (Mildred Pierce), la versión cinematográfica de una novela de James Cain. En 1947, por segunda vez y en 1952, por tercera vez, fue nominada al premio Óscar por Amor que mata y Sudden Fear. Trabajó en total en más de setenta películas y poseía un temperamento muy fuerte que le valió numerosos roces con distintos personajes. Su boca ancha, su rostro cuadrado y sus inmensos ojos la convirtieron en una de las actrices más carismáticas y con mejor registro dramático de Hollywood. Se recuerdan especialmente sus interpretaciones en Johnny Guitar en 1954 y en ¿Qué fue de Baby Jane? en 1962, junto a la también célebre actriz Bette Davis. Su última interpretación fue en la película Trog en 1970. Joan Crawford, falleció un 10 de mayo de 1977 en Nueva York, a causa de un cáncer. Detalles curiosos Su enemiga profesional y personal fue la célebre actriz Bette Davis otro mito del cine. Ambas se detestaban a morir, y curiosamente les tocó trabajar juntas como protagonistas en el excelente film ¿Qué fue de Baby Jane? donde Crawford es Blanche Hudson maltratada brutalmente por Jane Hudson (Bette Davis). Crawford tenía otra enemiga aunque menos publicitada. Joan odiaba enormemente a Norma Shearer, debido a que esta estaba casada con un gran ejecutivo de al MGM y los mejores papeles le llegaban a esta. Todo esto comenzó cuando Shearer obtuvo el papel de Jan Ashe en la adaptación fílmica del libro “A Free Soul”. El guionista había tenido a Crawford en la cabeza cuando creo la historia, y Crawford peleó por conseguir el papel. Su pelea fue en vano con Irving Thalberg en la producción de la película el rol fue a dar a manos de su esposa Norma Shearer. La película fue nominada para tres premios oscar, incluyendo mejor actriz principal para Norma. Desde ahí Crawford hizo de Shearer su rival en MGM comentando sobre el “privilegio” que tendría Shearer sobre los buenos papeles, Crawford decía: “Ella duerme con el jefe. ¡Quién puede competir con eso?” Crawford también descalificaba la apariencia y talento de shearer diciendo: “No lo entiendo. Ella es bizca, patizamba, y no puede actuar ni una maldita cosa. Que es lo que ven en ella?. Ante estos dichos Shearer respondió: “Es imposible hacer algo bien hecho sin pisarle los pies a algunas personas; enemigos son inevitables cuando uno hace las cosas bien” Durante la grabación de la comedia de 1939 “The Women”, su rivalidad se volvió más publicitada con cosas como que Crawford tejía fuertemente durante las grabaciones de las escenas de Shearer. George Cukor el director tuvo que sacarla del set debido a esto. Su pelea fue buena para la película, la buena publicidad, y la buena producción hicieron de la película un éxito. El personaje de Crawford en la película es quien le roba el marido al personaje de Shearer. Debido a esto Crawford dijo: “Adoro interpretar a perras, y ella me ayudo con eso.http://www.bellaonline.com/articles/art8244.asp Filmografía thumb|200px|Joan Crawford en 1928. * Ropa vieja (Old Clothes) (1925) * The Only Thing (The Only Thing) (1925) * El Jazz-Band del Folies (Pretty Ladies) (1925) * Como las mariposas (Sally, Irene and Mary) (1925) * The Boob (The Boob) (1926) * Noches de París (París) (1926) * Un sportman de ocasión (Tramp, Tramp, Tramp) (1926) * Fiebre de primavera (Spring Fever) (1927) * Bailarinas con taxímetro (The Taxi Dancer) (1927) * Filibusteros modernos (Twelve Miles Out) (1927) * Corazones comprensivos (The Understanding Heart) (1927) * Garras humanas (The Unknown) (1927) * Por la razón y la fuerza (Winners of the Wilderness) (1927) * La ruta de Singapur (Across to Singapore) (1928) * Sueño de amor (Dream of Love) (1928) * La cárcel de la redención (Four Walls) (1928) * The Law of the Range (The Law of the Range) (1928) * Vírgenes modernas (Our Dancing Daughters) (1928) * Rose Marie (Rose-Marie) (1928) * El cadete de West Point (West Point) (1928) * El piropeador (The Duke Steps Out) (1929) * Hollywood Revue (The Hollywood Revue of 1929) (1929) * Jugar con fuego (Our Modern Maidens) (1929) * La indomable (Untamed) (1929) * Luz de Montana (Montana Moon) (1930) * Novias ruborosas (Our Blushing Brides) (1930) * Pagada (Paid) (1930) * Danzad, locos, danzad (Dance, Fools, Dance) (1931) * Salvada (Laughing Sinners) (1931) * Amor en venta (Possessed) (1931) * Slippery Pearls(1931) * Esta edad moderna (This Modern Age) (1931) * Gran Hotel (Grand Hotel) (1932) * Letty Lynton (1932) * Lluvia (Rain) (1932) * Alma de bailarina (Dancing Lady) (1933) * Vivamos hoy (Today We Live) (1933) (en castellano, también, Vivimos hoy. * Encadenada (Chained) (1934) * Cuando el diablo asoma (Forsaking All Others) (1934) * Así ama la mujer (Sadie McKee) (1934) * Yo vivo mi vida (I Live My Life) (1935) * No quedan damas (No More Ladies) (1935) * La pícara hermosa (The Gorgeous Hussy) (1936) * Amor en prisa (Love on the Run) (1936) * La novia vestía de rojo (The Bride Wore Red) (1937) * Lo último de la Sra. Cheyney (The Last of Mrs. Cheyney) (1937) * Maniquí (Mannequin) (1938) * La hora radiante (The Shining Hour) (1938) * Ice Follies of 1939 (Ice Follies of 1939) (1939) * Mujeres (The Women) (1939) * Extraño cargamento (Strange cargo) (1940) * Susana y Dios (Susan and God) (1940) * Cuando ellas se encuentran (When Ladies Meet) (1941) * Un rostro de mujer (A Woman's Face) (1941) * Reunión en Francia (Reunion in France) (1942) * Todos besaron a la novia (They All Kissed the Bride) (1942) * Fuera de sospecha (Above Suspicion) (1943) * Hollywood Canteen (Hollywood Canteen) (1944) * Alma en suplicio (Mildred Pierce) (1945) * Humoresque (Humoresque) (1946) * Entre el amor y el pecado (Daisy Kenyon) (1947) * Amor que mata (Possessed) (1947) * Flamingo Road (Flamingo Road) (1949) * Qué sensación (It's a Great Feeling) (1949) * Los condenados no lloran (The damned don't cry) (1950) * La envidiosa (Harriet Craig) (1950) * Adiós, mi amor (Goodbye, My Fancy) (1951) * Miedo súbito (Sudden Fear) (1952) * La mujer peligorsa (This Woman Is Dangerous) (1952) * La canción de la antorcha (Torch Song) (1953) * Johnny Guitar (Johnny Guitar) (1954) * Una mujer en la playa (Female on the Beach) (1955) * Queen Bee (Queen Bee) (1955) * Hojas de otoño (Autumn Leaves) (1956) * La historia de Esther Costello (The Story of Esther Costello) (1957) * Mujeres frente al amor (The Best of Everything) (1959) * ¿Qué fue de Baby Jane? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) (1962) * Los guardianes (The Caretakers) (1963) * El caso de Lucy Harbin (Strait-Jacket) (1964) * Jugando con la muerte (I Saw What You Did) (1965) * El circo del crimen (Berserk) (1967) * Night Gallery (Night Gallery) (1969) * Trog (Trog) (1970) Premios Premios Oscar Enlaces externos * * Joan Crawford en IBDb - Internet Broadway Database (en inglés) * El Paraíso de Joan Crawford * Joan Crawford, divasthesite.com * Biografía de Joan Crawford * Joan Crawford en todocine.com * Información y fotos de Joan Crawford, página en español Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Ganadores del premio Cecil B. DeMille Categoría:Ganadoras del premio Óscar a la mejor actriz Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Fallecidos por cáncer de páncreas Categoría:Excatólicos an:Joan Crawford ar:جوان كراوفورد bg:Джоан Крофорд ca:Joan Crawford da:Joan Crawford de:Joan Crawford el:Τζόαν Κρόφορντ en:Joan Crawford eu:Joan Crawford fa:جوآن کراوفورد fi:Joan Crawford fr:Joan Crawford gl:Joan Crawford he:ג'ואן קרופורד hr:Joan Crawford id:Joan Crawford it:Joan Crawford ja:ジョーン・クロフォード ka:ჯოან კროუფორდი la:Joan Crawford lv:Džoana Kroforda mk:Џоан Крафорд nl:Joan Crawford no:Joan Crawford pl:Joan Crawford pt:Joan Crawford ro:Joan Crawford ru:Джоан Кроуфорд sh:Joan Crawford sr:Џоун Крафорд sv:Joan Crawford tg:Ҷоан Крауфорд tl:Joan Crawford tr:Joan Crawford uk:Джоан Кроуфорд vi:Joan Crawford yo:Joan Crawford zh:瓊·克勞馥 zh-min-nan:Joan Crawford